


Rose Colored Glass

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nude Modeling, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian is a photographer and Mickey is his newest model
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 38
Kudos: 218





	Rose Colored Glass

Rose Colored Glass  
(Oneshot)

"Why'd you choose me for this?"

Ian looked up from his case of camera equipment to see his current model, Mickey, standing in front of him, eyes curious but demanding.

He put his camera down and stood up, smoothing his shirt out from here it wrinkled up. "I think you're the only model that has asked me that before." Ian smiled. 

"I always ask when it's something I've never done before. Kinda like this."

This; meant Ian's current photo shoot. He had an art gallery showing coming up within the next two weeks and wanted to shoot something he hadn't done before. 

A milk bath. 

Not the ones you see with pregnant women or sweet little newborn babies in cute outfits with flowers tied into their hair. This one would consist of one model; Mickey, and he would be very naked. Yes, there would be flowers, but it was all about the nakedness this time. 

Ian admired his curiosity and decided to answer honestly instead of his normal answer. "Well Mickey, I chose you because I have a certain image of this in my mind."

Mickey nodded, arms crossed over his chest. "And what exactly would that be?"

"I want this to be as sensual as possible, sexy but not crude." Ian tried his best to explain what he felt and saw in his mind, but unless you had a feel for photography, some wouldn't understand. "I want to capture the deep masculine features; the sharpness of your jaw, the strength of your muscles, the rough edges and dips and curves of the male body, around something as delicate as a milk bath."

Mickey's eyebrows lifted, still waiting. 

"Okay, let me make it simple." Ian smiled when Mickey just stared at him, perplexed but not disinterested. "I think you have great sex appeal and want you for my shoot. How's that?"

To say Mickey looked shocked was an understatement. Those eyebrows danced their way up into his hairline, something Ian has never seen before, his mouth dropped open a little in surprise and he just blinked at him for a moment. He didn't reply after that and those eccentric eyebrows remained on his hairline. 

"Uh...yeah, I guess that's a good enough reason." Mickey mumbled, suddenly playing with the ties on his robe as if they were more interesting than him. Doubtful, but it was a nice try. 

Giving in just a little, Ian chose to act as a person instead of the photographer. He dropped the professionalism and talked to him man to man instead, on a simpler level. "I hope that wasn't too blunt, I don't want this to be clouded in any way. I want it as straightforward as possible. And I meant what I said about sex appeal, and on top of that, you have great references and I've seen a lot of your work and I'm very impressed."

"Yeah, that seems a little better." Mickey gave a nervous laugh, thumbing the corner of his mouth for a moment. "I'm just a little nervous because this will be my first time doing this. Not really sure what to expect."

Ian had been planning this shoot for over a month. During that time, he made sure to have the acquired space he needed, a large empty space in the wearhouse district, complete with three very different bathtubs, all with their own unique look and shape, about a dozen gallons of milk and more flowers and other props to fill a legit Hollywood style warehouse. 

Mickey's modeling career had been good to him, since the very beginning. He was very masculine but had the right amount of femininity to peak his interest for this particular shoot. So, he did what any good business man would do, he got in contact with Mickey's manager; which happened to be his sister and together they'd gone over the details, jumped through all the legal hoops, the money side as well and voila, he had his model. 

Ian hadn't had direct contact with Mickey until that last meeting over a week ago, business had been done through Mandy, Mickey's manager, and now it seemed that his sister hadn't properly informed Mickey on what this shoot might include. Which was odd because she said he'd been okay with the plan.

"Mandy is your sister, correct?" Ian asked, his own eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, she is. But she's been my manager since I started."

"Mister Gallagher?"

Ian turned his attention to the man towering over Mickey. He had an expectant look on his face and didn't seem to care that he just interrupted them. "Yes?"

"Where did you want these lights?"

"At the tub by the far window please. Space them evenly, leaving a few inches in between." Ian pointed to the tub over by the far wall, just in case it was obvious, even when the tubs were marked in order in which they'd be used. 

The lamps were being placed just as he asked, so he turned his attention back to Mickey. "I only ask because as your manager, I assume she would have given you an in depth assessment of this shoot. And as your sister, I'm sure the talk would have been easier to do than say, just having a business relationship."

"She gave me the highlights." Mickey looked around the room, shuffling nervously on his feet. "But she also liked to remind me that you have a habit of changing your mind about certain positions, so she told me not to expect anything on paper."

It would have been an outright lie to say his body didn't react eagerly to that. Mickey was attractive, if that was the sensible word and that had been the first reason Ian considered him for this, the others, talent included, surfaced after. Him being an amazing, accommodating model was also a plus, that meant little direction giving and more of a gentle flow. An understanding.

Since Mickey arrived, Ian had been a little frazzled. Not awestruck like he was that first moment he saw Mickey's photos at the meeting with Mandy, but nervous, shaky even. A little self conscious about his own appearance, something that hadn't happened to him since his awkward teen years. All in all, Ian was distracted. 

To Mickey's statement, Ian simply smiled, instead of imagining him in different positions because that would be unprofessional. "Yes, I change my mind about too many things during a photo shoot, but that's all subjective. If you'd like, I can give you a rundown on what it might be like, the basics, if you will."

Mickey chewed his lip for a moment, not sure if he wanted to know each step or be surprised. "No, I'd rather not be anxious about knowing, I might mess it up."

Ian admired that about him too. Trusting his photographer. "You can always speak up at any time if you have any suggestions. Sometimes I get a bit narrow minded when I have an image in my head and overlook other amazing possibilities. Or if there is something you're uncomfortable with."

"Thanks." Mickey offered a sincere smile, maybe batting his overly long eyelashes without meaning to. "I'll keep that in mind."

With blood rushing through his body, speeding up his heart, Ian knelt back down and opened his camera case and took the camera. "Well alright then. Let's get to it."

Leaving Mickey to himself for a moment, Ian made his way to the first tub by the window. He ran the water hot on purpose, making steam rise, just because once the cold milk was added, it would even out the temperature. Too hot would pinken the skin, too cold would shrivel certain body parts he needed to remain at their normal size. 

When the tub was filled about half way, Ian turned it off and motioned for the milk to be carried over. He took it with a mumbled thank you and slowly poured, watching it swirl with the water to create that murky white image. But for this first one, he needed the water completely opaque, until the only skin he could see is what would be above the water. 

"You do this a lot?" Mickey asked as he stepped up beside him. 

Ian shook his head no without taking his eyes off the mixture. Only when he set it aside, letting it settle, did he answer. "Only once before this but it was different. It was for some health care magazine and the model was female."

Mickey stole a quick glance at him, but Ian could feel the look from across the room. Up close, it felt like fire. The attention was welcome, and he made it clear by waiting until another glance was stolen before he met wide blue eyes. 

"I'm not an expert on this shit, but I have a feeling this won't be as sexy as using a female model." Mickey shifted when that hot gaze got hotter. "You know what I mean."

"Some might agree. A woman certainly has more curves, but that's all a matter of perspective. The image in my mind is not female, and I refuse to alter it in any way."

Mickey smirked. "Picky, huh?"

Ian grinned. "Only with my own work, otherwise I am extremely accommodating. Since it's my own personal shoot, I can have it how I want without anyone changing my mind. I also admire the male body more than a woman's, so that helps a great deal."

Being gay wasn't a secret for him, it hadn't been since he came out at fourteen. He didn't hide who he was or what he wanted, not from anyone, not friends or family, and mostly not from himself. He liked men, he wanted men, he craved men and all their bodies had to offer. When he started his own business, it became clear that he had unusual tastes that geared more towards male models, but still remained professional when dealing with the female form. 

Not all male models were gay, just like not all male photographers were. And only morons would assume otherwise. It just so happened that he was gay, and from the looks Mickey was giving him, he was as well. It added a certain chemistry that hadn't been there before, one that he wasn't sure should be there at all. 

It could prove dangerous.

"I believe you." Mickey replied with a knowing tone. "I prefer that, too."

Artists do not fuck their models...something Ian had never had to say until now. It hadn't been an issue. Sure, he might admire certain aspects of a male model, but he didn't want to fuck one outright like this. 

"Good." Ian winked, making him smile a little. "Now that we have that cleared, we know what to expect from this."

Dark eyebrows went up again, something Ian was growing to love. 

"Hopefully we expect this to lead to us both being naked by the end of it." Mickey said bluntly, his eyes boldly running up and down Ian's body. 

Ian groaned, instantly regretting the sound when Mickey chuckled. "I meant we could expect a certain amount of compatibility, and understanding. He met Mickey's searing look with one of his own. "But I'm not going to say no to your idea."

This time, Mickey blushed red like a cherry and left. Moving around the empty space before the tension managed to fuck them both over and their clothes hit the ground before the first photograph was taken. 

Ian took a deep breath, trying to center himself for this next part. To ignore the needs and wants of his body, the unadulterated images in his mind. And hope to come out of this intact. 

"Okay," Ian said loudly after a moment and every one seemed to stop whatever it was that they were doing and look at him. "I think we are ready to begin."

Instantly, his assistants got into position. A few moved to work the lights around the tub, a few moved to set the basket of fake and real flowers next to the tub, another with his entire camera case on one of those small rolling tables, and another one actually hand delivered Mickey to his side. 

"Thank you." Ian got a few smiles in return, except with Mickey who just shrugged off the hand on his shoulder. "Mickey," he waited until blue eyes were on him. "The robe, please."

Everyone seemed to find something else to look at, which he knew Mickey appreciated instantly, and within seconds, the robe was placed in his hand. Leaving Mickey gloriously naked. 

"Don't tell me you're shy." Mickey commented quietly, standing naked in a room full of strangers and surprisingly he wasn't embarrassed. 

Ian's eyes were on the ground for privacy, but instantly looked the moment Mickey spoke. Their eyes met for a few unbelievably long moments, then slowly made that journey down. 

If he thought Mickey in a robe was something to gawk over, he was thrown on his ass over him being naked. There wasn't an imperfection on his body. From his hair, dark and soft with a few stray curls that refused to stay put, all the way down to his feet, which were more attractive than they should have been because they were feet, was ridiculously sexy. 

Ian licked his dry lips, unable to help himself. He let the lust flood through his body until he was hard in his jeans, then met blue eyes once again. 

"I'm not shy, Mickey," Ian accentuated that fact by looking directly at his groin, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth at what he saw. Mickey was hard, just not rock hard yet, he was thicker than Ian imagined when he was in that robe. "Ready?"

Mickey took Ian's outstretched hand and kept their eyes locked. He used him for support and stepped into the tub. The milky water split like silk around him, leaving Ian's mind in a daze. With their hands still linked Mickey lowered himself the rest of the way. 

"You have the best coloring for this." Ian admired, looking at every color contrast against the white water. "I'm gonna need you to use all three tubs with different blends of color, just to see if there is a difference."

"Sounds good to me." Mickey replied. 

Ian's mind was racing, but he had no other choice but to remain calm and professional. "Now, for the first set of photos, I need you to lay back, halfway turned on your side." 

Mickey leaned back, doing as instructed until one of his thighs overlapped the other; his groin covered, but his chest was still turned in the same direction. "Like that?"

"Just like that." Ian said softly, his eyes roaming up the length of his thigh, then the puddle of milky water as his body curved to the side. "Mind if I adjust you a little?"

Mickey chuckled, eyes immediately going south. "Adjust however you like."

Ian stood at the end of the tub, forcing his eyes to see past naked skin to get the angle just right. He leaned forward, and wrapped his hand around Mickey's ankle, then spread it a little so his thighs shifted. 

"Hold that," Ian moved around the side and held his hand out to Mickey. He gave his own with a smile, letting him move it. "Let your arm rest in the water, but keep your shoulder out and your fingers here on your thigh."

Ian's fingers might have caressed Mickey's thigh just a little before he pulled his hand away, wishing he was naked for an entirely different reason. Mickey didn't seem opposed to it, in fact, he watched tattooed fingers lift as if he might grab him before they settled. 

"Anything else?" Mickey asked very quietly. 

"Yes, a little more." Ian replied just as quietly and moved to the other side of the tub. "Let your other hand rest here," Ian took Mickey's hand and moved it down to rest on his lower stomach. "Spread your fingers, your shoulder breaching the water."

"Do you always do this?" Mickey asked when their eyes met again. Ian's eyes narrowed in question. "Move your models around so much, I mean."

Ian shook his head, then gripped Mickey's chin, tilting it down a little. Blue eyes never left his. "No, I give simple instructions, never hands on."

Mickey smirked. "Yeah. I thought so."

Ian smirked back. "Now, hold that position for me. I need you just like that." 

While their eyes continued to undress each other slowly, Ian blindly reached into the box for the blue and white flowers. He placed them here and there, moving his eyes away for a split second before they met his again. 

The tension was as thick as that milky water looked. Like a sheet of fog around them. The fault could be placed on them both. Baiting the other with salacious yet, innocent words and those flirty glances weren't helping.

"You look lovely." Ian whispered while he carefully placed a blue and white flowered halo on the top of his hair. "The flowers compliment your eyes and your skin looks incredible against the water." 

"Not too girly though, right?" Mickey asked, glancing up at how close he was.

"Of course not." Ian moved a few strands of dark hair over the halo of flowers, making it seem more natural. "Just a few more and you'll be ready."

One larger blue flower was placed on Mickey's thigh, making his skin seem incredibly soft and delicate as the water lapped against it. A smaller white one was placed on his shoulder, then a few colors each on his stomach. 

Just enough to offset the ones in the tub. 

Ian stood up and moved further back, getting an unobstructed view. "God, that's just…" He trailed off, feeling in a daze again. "Just perfect." 

"Mister Gallagher?"

Ian looked away to see his assistant once again holding his camera. He took it and made sure it had the right lense. "Okay, cue the lights please." 

The lights were turned on one by one as he looked through the camera at Mickey. "Turn the light directly above him off please. Too much fake light."

The light was turned off, making a substantial impact. "Perfect." Ian muttered as he moved around the tub, getting a few different angles before he began. "Looks like that will do it, at least for this section."

That was his assistants cue to leave. One thing he asked for above professionalism and punctuality, was privacy, at least when the shoot started. He didn't want any distractions. 

"They're leaving?" Mickey asked, surprised.

Ian moved back to the end of the tub, still eyeball deep in his camera. "Yes, they are until the next tub is needed. I require privacy for my shoot, makes it more intimate and we need that for this one."

Mickey stayed quiet, still. Just waiting. 

"Okay, do you need anything before I begin?" Ian asked, looking past the camera to Mickey. 

"I think I'm good for now."

Ian smiled. "Good. Here we go."

The first series of photos were taken from all corners of the tub. Both the bottom and the top, from high angles and low angles. Then either side, looking down. But he needed one from directly above him and that requires height he didn't have. 

"Chris!" Ian hollered for his first assistant and took a few pictures while he waited. 

"Need a hand?" Chris asked. 

Ian nodded. "I need you to balance me while I get the shot from above." Chris nodded, moving closer. "Mickey, I'm going to stand above you on the sides of the tub. Can you tilt your head up and look directly at me?"

Blue eyes wide, Mickey nodded. 

Chris helped him balance as he put one foot on each side of the tub and looked down. Mickey's eyes were directly on him, creating a shockingly intimate moment. 

"Eyes on me." Ian said through the camera, clicking shot after shot as quickly as possible. "Good, that's good, Mickey."

Chris helped him down, offered a smile then left them alone again. 

"Okay, now I need you to move again." Ian set his camera on the rolling table and moved it far from the water. "Need me to show you or just tell you?"

Mickey bit his lip, looking at Ian from under his eyelashes. "I'd rather you show me. I liked that part."

Ian licked his lips. "Yeah, you and me both." He moved towards the end of the tub again, hands on each side and made direct eye contact. "Spread your legs for me."

Mickey groaned, his face flushed as he moved to his back again, his thighs splitting wide. The water moved with him, threatening to expose him before it settled. 

Fuck, Mickey moved just the right way. Giving him a perfect idea of how he might look in a bed instead of a tub. Heat moved down, settling in his groin, making him hard...harder. 

"Now, hands above your head." Ian didn't ask, he demanded it, his voice a few octaves deeper than it had been. "Grip the back of the tub."

Mickey did so silently. Showing off more skin then he was meant to, until the tip of his dick nearly breached the surface. Green eyes darkened, watching, hoping. Mickey could feel it. 

"Like that?" Mickey asked, tonguing the corner of his mouth to fight off a smile. 

"You're a tease." Ian looked away. Away away and not just from his groin to his legs, but away. "Too much tension can be a bad thing."

"Oh, I don't think so." Mickey finally smirked. "I think it adds just the right pressure we need right now."

This went beyond photographer and model. It was deeper now. They drug each other under at the same time, without hesitation. Something could happen. Something would happen if they let it. 

Ian moved to the side again, bending to chase the floating flowers. Each one he caught, he placed on a new area of Mickey's body. Up one thigh, two in the palm of his hands, maybe one or two up his chest until he was framed in them. 

Mickey was nearly writhing in the tub, making the water lap at his hips, at his chest and around his nipples, hardening with each pass of the water. "Now what?"

Ian was gripping the tub hard enough to make it creak in protest. If indentions from his fingers were there after, he wouldn't be surprised. "Now, I think we need a break." He let out a deep, shaky breath. "Before this gets out of hand."

"We could." Mickey tilted his hips again, boldly making the tip of his dick visible. "Or we can keep going until we can't take it anymore."

"Fuck." Ian groaned again as he watched the water ripple against it, coaxing a moan from the both of them. "This is not supposed to happen, Mickey."

"But we both want it to." Mickey settled in the water again and moved one hand to Ian's, dropping the flower to the water. He brushed a tattooed knuckle over the back of his hand, making him look up. "Hmm, whatcha say?"

The invite was too tempting. So tempting that his hand had already started to move inside the tub, eager to touch him. He pulled it back, seeing it shake as he did so. His mind was at war with his body, with his need. Pulling him in two different directions.

"Business and pleasure don't mix well." Ian said, then stood up, placed the flower back in Mickey's hand and grabbed for the camera again. He resisted, but not for long. "Ready?"

Without arguing, Mickey nodded, sitting absolutely still as he took photo after phone from a multitude of directions. He took close ups of his eyes, his mouth, the flowers in his hands along with everything from the chin down. Trying to accentuate all those incredible parts of his body separately.

"Close your eyes." Ian instructed, his voice still as deep as it had been. Mickey closed them, easing some of that pressure from lack of eye contact. A few photos later, Ian asked what had been on his mind. "Is it just the circumstances, or is it me?"

Mickey smiled, eyes still closed. "Both actually. But one wouldn't do without the other."

Moving to the top of the tub, Ian took quick snaps of the angle change, trying to ignore how soft his skin looked from this height. "So, if I was someone else, you wouldn't have suggested it?"

"Nope. I don't mix business and pleasure either." Mickey opened his eyes, surprised to see him so close. "But fuck, I would make an exception."

When one hand moved, shifting the flower until it fell on Mickey's shoulder, Ian found he couldn't move as Mickey reached up to grip the back of his neck. Bringing him closer. 

"Mickey…" Ian warned but didn't try very hard to get away, he just swung the strap of his camera back around his neck, away from the water. 

When they were only inches apart, Mickey licked his lips. "Just go with it."

Ian went with it. He let Mickey pull him all the way down to his mouth. The kiss was soft, barely a touch of their lips, but Ian felt it echo through his body. Making his pulse race when his heart sped up, his dick eagerly twitching. 

"We can't." Ian said as the kiss ended, leaving their lips touching softly. "I can't."

"Okay." Mickey said calmly and removed his hand, waiting. 

That was his cue to leave. To move away before anything else happened. Only he didn't because he couldn't. Ian put one hand against Mickey's throat and kissed him. Deeper this time as they both let out a moan. 

"Touch me." Mickey said breathlessly as Ian pulled back. He moved his hand to rest on top of Ian's and slowly slid it down his throat to his chest. "I know you want to." 

Even as Ian protested again, he didn't pull away. "God, I really shouldn't. This is not a good idea." 

Their hands stopped just before the water line above Mickey's hips. 

"Just a little more." Mickey whined, his voice shaky. "Don't you want to feel how hard you made me?"

This wasn't the first time mutual attraction happened for him during a photo shoot. But it was the first time that Ian wanted to give in. He didn't want to fight it anymore, not that he'd fought very hard in the first place. 

Mickey was far too sexy, too confident and ready, for him to say no. Or deny he wanted it. Although he wasn't completely sure what the it was this time

"Just for a minute." Ian closed his eyes when Mickey turned his face enough to kiss at his jaw. "Then back to work."

"Yeah, sure." Mickey tilted his head back to keep contact with Ian's jaw as he nipped at it. 

Ian enjoyed the gentle nips of teeth as he finally slid his hand down under the warm water. Contact was instant. His hand wrapped around his dick, feeling it harder than he imagined. 

Mickey moaned into his ear, breathless and sexy.

"Fuck, you are hard." Ian wrapped his hand fully around him, stroking him slowly, wishing he could watch but the water was too murky. 

"All for you." Mickey said against his jaw, lifting his hips to push into Ian's hand. "If you want it."

"I want it." Ian stroked him a few more times, from thick base to pulsing tip until Mickey started to move, pushing up. "God, I want it."

"Get in, or get me out." Mickey put one hand in the water, on top of Ian's and helped him. 

Images of him laying in the tub with Mickey riding him flashed into his mind, making the water splash against the sides and onto the floor. Flower petals stuck to their skin. Moving together eagerly, chasing that feeling of bliss. 

"Okay. Okay….that's enough." Ian had to peel Mickey's hand off his cock, then smoothed it up his stomach, then his chest, pausing to rub his nipples until he moaned. Then back up to grip his back. "More after this shoot. Yeah?"

Mickey took over, stroking himself eagerly, imagining Ian tightening his hand against his throat again. "Promise?"

"Only if you stop now." Ian licked across Mickey's lips as he moaned, tasting a need a strong as his own. "If you come now, I won't get to fuck you after."

"Shit, shit, shit…" Mickey squeezed the base of his dick, fighting the urge to come. "Fine. But hurry this along."

As a reward, Ian tightened his grip and kissed him. Licking along his lips until they parted for him to lick inside. 

"There is no rushing art." Ian smiled as he pulled back, standing to adjust his own hardness pressing into his jeans. "It will be done when it's done."

"How do you want me?" Mickey asked, making it sound as sexual as possible. His eyes devious. 

"On your hands and knees." Ian replied instantly, watching him arch out of the water again. "Then on your back, all spread out."

While he spoke, Ian took photo after photo of all those emotions. Capturing him in a different light, a sexually motivated one. His face twisted from pleasure, eyes closed, mouth open as he moaned, his legs parting, then coming together when the need was too strong.

"Let one leg hang over the side." Ian admired the thickness of his thigh as Mickey lifted it over the side. "Move one hand up it."

"This is enough to make me come." Mickey did as he was told, moaning. "Just your voice, fuck."

"I can be very demanding, Mickey." Ian let the camera hang from the strap around his neck and moved around the tub slowly until he could run the tips of his fingers down Mickey's leg. "I'm used to getting what I want."

Mickey sat up, legs spread wider. "I'm good with that. I prefer to be dominated."

"Good." Ian dug his nails in, feeling his leg shake. "Hand and knees, right now."

Mickey moved so fast that the water shifted and spilled over one side. He got on his knees, practically offering himself. 

Ian took more than a handful of photos, ones he would keep for his personal use and not for the gallery. The closer he got to Mickey's backside, the more his hands started to shake. 

"Lower your ass into the water." Ian stopped before he saw too much. 

"What, no photos of my ass?" Mickey teased but lowered himself, perching in the tub. 

"Not yet." Ian got a few of his back. It looked like he was waiting for his orders. "Head down, like your praying…or begging."

Mickey tilted his head while a shiver worked its way down his spine. "Definitely begging."

Ian quickly took a few more photos, getting the image from the side as well as the front. "You look very submissive like this." He praised, feeling that need increase as Mickey's body trembled. "Head down, waiting, taking orders…very submissive."

"I can be, when it's called for." Mickey glanced up, eyes heated. "And when it's earned."

This was spiraling out of control again and this time, it was his fault. He coaxed Mickey into a provocative position. Fed him the right words to get the response he wanted. Pushing them back into that realm of sexual need that might not be so easily pushed down again. 

"Boyfriend?" Ian asked, taking a few close ups of his face again. 

"Nope. You?"

"Never." Ian took another one, this time from the neck down, capturing his slick chest, his covered groin and smooth thighs spread wide. "No time. Or they get jealous of my models."

"Yeah, same. Only they get jealous every time I pose nude." Mickey leaned back, one arm in the water behind him while the other moved up his chest. "They always think I want to fuck the photographer."

Ian growled, once again taking more photos. He couldn't stop. He wanted to album his entire movements. "And do you let them fuck you?"

"I haven't yet." Mickey winked, his hand sliding down again into the water, teasing his dick. "First time for everything."

"Yes, there is." Ian let the camera hang around his neck again. "We are finished with this tub. Onto the second."

"Are your minions coming back in?" Mickey asked breathlessly. Stroking himself slowly. 

"They are." Ian moved to the side, reached into the water to grip Mickey's wrist and pulled it away from his dick. "So, stop that before they see it."

Smirking, Mickey held Ian's forearm, keeping them connected. "If I stand, I'm sure they are going to get an eye full."

The thought of someone else seeing Mickey aroused like this made something deep inside him pulse with anger. They'd see how perfect he was. His soft skin, the flush on his chest from their teasing, the hardness of that perfect dick. All the stuff Ian wanted to keep to himself. 

"No." Ian pushed on Mickey's shoulder until he was sitting again. "You do not move, not yet. Not until I get the next one set up."

Ian gave a loud whistle and in seconds the door opened and they all flooded back inside. Ready to work. 

"Possessive much." Mickey purred, tempted to nip at the hand next to his mouth. "Kinda sexy."

Ian smirked. "I'm aware. Now stay here." He moved away, seeing Mickey stay still from the corner of his eye. 

"Ready for the second tub?" 

Ian nodded and started running hot water into it. "I want this one with a little less milk. I want to be able to see him in the water." 

The tub was filled an inch or two higher than the other one before Ian stopped it and stood up. "Bring me that sheer wrap."

Slowly, Ian poured the milk in. This time, he used about ¼ of what he used before until the water looked more like liquid mist or fog rather than a milky bath. This way he would be able to see the finer lines of Mickey's body without showing too much detail.

"That'll make it so you can see me, right?" Mickey asked from across the room, still seated in the tub. 

"Yes, it will." Ian pushed the milk aside and swirled his hand into the water, making it mix a little faster. "Not in very much detail though, just enough to capture the eye. To make you want to see more."

One of the assistants brought the wrap over. A silky, see through material that would wrap around Mickey's body in the water. It would cling to his skin, teasing the people viewing the photo, and him as he took it. 

The only thing he needed to decide was if it was sexy enough to share, or too sexy to share. 

"Can I get up now?" Mickey asked. 

Ian didn't hesitate. "No. Not yet." He glanced around the room for a different basket of flowers, these ones were different shades of red and pink. "Just a second because I can't place the flowers until you're inside."

"I'm here whenever you want me."

At that, Ian turned to meet devious eyes and that coy little smirk. Mickey was baiting him, trying to get him worked up. It was working and he knew it too. 

"Get some of those lights over here." Ian said, rather than get himself wrapped up in Mickey's words. Two big lamps now surrounded the bath, spreading evenly around it. "Thank you, I'll let you know when or if we need to use the other tub."

The moment they were alone, before he even turned to see, he could hear Mickey standing up in the tub. The water falling off his body, splashing back inside. Ian tried not to look. His face kept turning without him meaning to and each time he caught it, he'd look away. 

"You're really not gonna look?" Mickey asked, amused as he carefully stepped out. 

"I'm trying to be professional," Ian chuckled at his own words. "Trying, being the key word here since I didn't do so well the first few times."

Mickey walked over, standing directly behind him. He put both hands on Ian's shoulders, squeezing. "I think we are past professional, don't you?" 

Ian groaned when Mickey began to knead the tense muscles. 

"Or at least I hope we are. I like this better than professional." Mickey leaned up, lightly nipping Ian's ear. 

"Christ." Ian hissed, then turned so quickly he had to hold onto Mickey's arms before he fell over. "I like this better too, but we can't be hard this entire time."

Mickey looked down, knowing Ian followed. "Ten minutes has passed and we are both still hard. I'm sure no amount of time will change that."

Ian groaned at the sight of him. Slippery, smooth, beautiful. He wanted to touch every part of Mickey's body with his hands, his mouth, then his dick until they were both ready to give up and give in. 

"It has to be after." Ian pulled him close, moving Mickey's hands behind his neck, contradicting his own words. "The more you distract me, the longer it'll take."

"It's taking too fucking long and I'm impatient." Mickey huffed when Ian's only response was to smile. "I wouldn't want you to lose interest as soon as your work is done."

Ian growled the moment Mickey's ass filled both his hands. He squeezed, making Mickey push his hips forward into him. "Trust me, that would never happen. I never lose interest. I pursue what I was obsessively."

Mickey leaned into his mouth, almost touching. "I'll hold you to that."

"Please do." Ian kissed him, instantly turned to mush at the feel of his tongue sliding with his own before he pulled back. "Now, let's get this over with."

They moved apart long enough to breathe, then Ian held his hand out and helped Mickey into the tub. 

"Don't sit down yet." Ian unfolded the white wrap and looped it around Mickey's shoulders. "I'm gonna tie this in the back, that way it won't float away."

"How much of me is supposed to show?"

Ian tied it loosely, making it so he could adjust it when he sat down. "I want most of you uncovered, but this will draw attention to your chest and your hips."

Mickey glanced down, eyebrows raised. "I'm hard as a damn rock. That's gonna show."

Ian smiled. "Yeah, I know. I want it to show. The most we'll see is an outline, teasing the eye just enough so whoever is looking won't be able to look away."

To avoid taking his hands away, Ian kept 'adjusting' the wrap, moving it down, then right back up. Over to one side, then the other, only to move it back again. 

Mickey was already watching him when he finally looked up at his eyes and not his body. "You ready?"

"I've been ready."

Ian held his eyes as he sank down. He watched eagerly as the water once again absorbed his body like a glove, wrapping around him like he wanted to be. 

The water made the wrap stick to his skin in the best way. Every curve, every muscle, could be seen in detail. Along with his dick. Hard and pressed against his belly, the outline perfectly clear.

"You are gorgeous." Ian breathed, his body on fire. Mickey gave a bashful smile in return. "Put one arm above your head and the other on the inside of one thigh, holding the wrap."

Mickey complied silently while the material caressed the insides of his thigh. "Like that?"

Ian nodded, unable to take his eyes away. He knelt down, moving the flowers into place quickly, scattered through the water, on the provocative areas of his body. The last thing he used, one was long-stemmed red rose. 

"Hold this between your teeth, and give me direct eye contact." Ian offered the rose to his mouth, groaning as Mickey opened without hesitation and took it between his teeth. "I want you to look at me as if I were naked."

Mickey felt his eyes go a little darker from just a brief image of what that might look like. 

Ian grabbed his camera. "I want to see the lust, Mickey." He took that photo. "I want to see the need." He took another, then another. Zooming in on pink lips wrapped around the stem. "Look at me like I'm getting ready to devour you."

Mickey groaned this time, the water shifting as he moved. His legs shaking wildly. 

With a slight adjustment, Ian pulled the wrap down to pool only at his hips, leaving his chest bare. He snapped photo after photo, feeling his blood boil under his skin. Each time he looked at how hard Mickey was, he knew resisting until they were done would be impossible. 

Ian plucked the rose from his mouth, leaning down to kiss him quickly before he pulled away. "Now flip over on your stomach."

"Don't hate me if I grind into the bottom of it." Mickey said as he flipped, the front of him submerged, his ass bare. 

Ian groaned, snapping photo after photo as he moved around the tub. "Feel free, but no coming." He dipped his hand into the water, moving the flowers around enough for some of them to stick to the side of one cheek. "Your ass is fucking incredible."

"Big you mean." Mickey huffed back.

"No, incredible." Ian corrected, taking way more photos than necessary. He just couldn't help himself. "Just like the rest of you."

When Ian moved to the front of the tub, Mickey reached out and grabbed both hips, keeping him from moving, wetting his jeans. "I need to see you."

Ian's hand moved into Mickey's hair, digging his fingers into it before he pulled him close to his groin. "You will, I'll show you whatever you need."

"Show me now." Mickey nuzzled him. Fuck, he was big. "Take a picture of me with your dick in my mouth. I bet they'll love that."

Ian growled again. "No fucking way. If I do that, it'll be for me only. I don't like to share."

Before he was tempted, Ian moved back. Getting a few good shots of that lusty look on Mickey's face. Even some when he bit the side of his lip, eyes heavy. Totally sexed up. 

"Done?" Mickey asked hopefully when Ian didn't move. 

Ian didn't answer until his camera was safely away from anything liquid, then met Mickey's eyes. "Done."

He groaned. "Thank fuck." 

By the time Mickey got out of the tub, Ian already had his shirt off and his pants pulled down his hips. His dick sprang free, bobbing between his hips until Mickey's hand wrapped around it. 

"Fuck." Ian moaned, gripping at him.

"I knew you'd be big, but Goddamn." Mickey stoked him fast while Ian sucked his neck, gripping his back, then his ass. "I can't wait to feel it."

Sliding his hands around Mickey's hips, Ian gripped him with one hand, jerking him just as fast as Mickey did him. He sucked two fingers from his other hand into his mouth, wetting them. 

"Hurry." Mickey whined, moving Ian's slick fingers to his ass. "I bet they won't wait for long."

"No, they won't." Ian wiggled his fingers, brushing against his hole until Mickey was writhing in his arms. Moaning too much to keep kissing at his neck. He pushed one finger in deep, overwhelmed with the tightness. "But fuck, we gotta get you open."

"Do it!" Mickey demanded.

And Ian did it. He kissed at Mickey's mouth, bit his lips, sucked on his tongue while he worked his fingers in. First one, then two when Mickey started to push back against them. 

"How longs it been?" Ian asked. He had to move Mickey's hand away from his cock before he came. 

"Too long. Too fucking long." Mickey whined into his mouth. "Gotta hurry cuz this is enough to make me come."

Standing on the slick floor while fucking was tantamount to suicide. One or both of them would fall and it would be a disaster. Ian quickly took in the room, groaning while Mickey moved back to his chest, biting him. 

No chairs, no bed, only three tubs of water and a table on the other end of the room for equipment. It was their only choice. 

"The table, right now." Ian backed him up, keeping him steady while he still worked him open. "I want to feel your mouth but that's gonna have to wait."

They reached the table and Ian slid his fingers out, making Mickey whine until he picked him up and set him on the table, legs spread wide for him. 

"Yeah, that has to wait." Mickey hooked his heels into Ian's jeans, still around his thighs, and pushed them down. "I'm about to come as it is, any of that fancy mouth shit and I'm gone."

Ian gripped Mickey's thighs and roughly pulled him to the edge of the table, giving him room as he spit on the tips of his fingers and pressed three in, stretching him wide. 

"You got a bad fucking mouth," Ian said between groans. Mickey's hand was back on his dick, on both of theirs, stroking them together. "Guess it takes you some time to get that nasty shit out, huh?"

"Can't be blunt during work." Mickey groaned as he too spit in his hand, then resumed stroking, faster this time. "Don't want to scare people."

"Keep it up," Ian pulled his fingers out, batted Mickey's hand away from them and lined up with his hole. "I love it. The nastier the better."

"I'm ready, come on." Mickey laid back, hands behind his head. 

There was no reason to stall. He was ready, slick and pulsing, lined up perfectly. Mickey was ready, open and wet, relaxed for him. Eager. 

With both hands on Mickey's body, one at the juncture of his hip, the other on his upper thigh, Ian pushed in. Their groans were one and the same, Mickey seemed to sag against the table while he was coaxed to keep going. 

"Don't stop." Mickey begged, gripping the top of the table so he didn't slide up. 

Ian couldn't stop even if he wanted to. The burning tightness of Mickey's body was too inviting. Drawing him in deeper and deeper until he was lost. Until his hips were flush against Mickey's ass. 

"Move," Mickey urged, his voice wrecked. "Fucking move."

That first thrust was deep. Ian pulled back until only the head was inside, then slammed back in, making Mickey slide up the table. He pulled him back, only to do it again and again, each time deeper and faster. 

"Fuck, Mickey." Ian moaned brokenly, unable to take his eyes off of him. 

His skin gleamed under the bright lights, still damp with milky water. Somehow that halo of flowers was still intertwined in his hair, hair that was damp and stuck to his face, his ears. 

Between them, Ian watched each time he moved. Slowly sliding out, teasing him, just to slam back inside. Coming out wet, throbbing. Mickey's hole gripped him, begging to keep them connected. 

"Ahh, God!" Mickey moaned. He sat up, using Ian's body to climb until he could wrap both arms around his neck, their mouths inches away. "I never knew I needed a fuck this good until now."

Ian grinned, moving harder just because of that. He slid his hands down Mickey's legs, then led them around to lock at his hips. He dug his nails into Mickey's back, making sure to leave marks. 

"I need it more than once with the way you feel." Ian slowed, changing the way it felt in seconds. Forcing them to pant deeply against each other. "You take it so good, Mickey."

Mickey put his fingertips to Ian's lips. "Any more of that and I'm gonna come."

"Any more of what?" Ian moved one hand between them, his hand already slicked with precome when he fisted his dick. "Tellin you how good it is, how wet and tight? Or how good you are at taking it hard, all the way to the base?"

This was guaranteed to make Mickey come, which is what Ian needed because he was close, edging to the point of pain. As good as it felt, he needed them to come.

"Shit. Shit." Mickey whimpered, keeping Ian's face against his. "You better be ready, cuz I can't stop after that."

Ian picked the pace back up, ready for the last stretch. "I'm ready, Mickey, give it to me." He begged. "Please come, please!"

"I'm coming…" Mickey felt it happen, unable to sit still or keep his mouth closed, and he was still taken back by the intensity. "Fuck, I'm coming!"

When it happened, Ian's eyes threatened to close at the tight squeeze all around him. But he had to watch. And he did. He watched Mickey come all over his hand, shooting up between them, making a beautiful fucking mess. 

And the sounds...all those moans. That's what got him there above all else. 

"Oh, my god!" Ian whined, only able to slide back just enough to pull out before he came. Mickey reached for him mid orgasm, stroking him until there was nothing left. 

When Ian sagged against him, Mickey wrapped his free hand around his waist, holding him as they both leaned back. "Fuck. Do you always come so much?"

Ian chuckled, feeling those zings of pleasurable vibrations all over his body. "Not usually, but I guess it's been as long for me as it has for you and no one has ever felt so fucking good."

Blushing, Mickey released him, hand covered in come as he slid it over Ian's other side. "You should get ass whenever you want with the way you look."

Ian pulled back, his smile playful. "And you should get dick whenever you want with how you look. But here we are."

Half collapsed on a table, naked in a semi public area, their bodies twitching from the tremors, come slicked between them. They were good. Sated. 

"Well, if you ever can't find any ass you want, you can always give me a call." Mickey propped up on his elbows when Ian leaned up. "I'd be more than happy to help."

Ian kissed him, biting his lower lip. "Same for you, but for dick." Mickey chuckled. "I don't switch often."

"Good, neither do I." Mickey moved off the table as Ian backed up, one hand offered to help him stand on shaky legs. "Guess we better act like we were working the whole time."

Ian picked up his fallen shirt. He managed to push his head inside just as Mickey walked naked back to the tub, all that glory on full display. Even sated, he was interested in more. 

"I'm sure they heard you." Ian winked when Mickey glared back at him. He got his jeans up and buttoned before he stopped at the tub. "You're quite loud."

"Fuck you." Mickey said as he stepped inside and sat down, sinking to the bottom. "You loved that shit."

Someone knocked loudly on the door. Making both of them look at it, then each other with nervous eyes and wicked smiles.

"You two done yet?"

Ian chuckled as he grabbed his camera, quickly taking shots of Mickey in post sexual glow. The flush of his cheeks and his chest. The red marks on his neck and under his chin from his mouth. The way the halo of flowers now sat crooked on damp hair. 

He was marvelous. 

"These better not be in the gallery." Mickey warned as he watched Ian move around the tub for different angles. 

"Depends." Ian said it like he really hadn't decided. "I need to develop them and if they are too sexy, like I'm sure will be the case, then they are only for me."

Mickey smiled bashfully.

"But I've taken more than enough so I don't have to make those hard choices." Ian let the camera hang down his back so when he bent over the tub to kiss Mickey, it wouldn't fall. "You should come."

Mickey groaned, spreading his legs as the ache from Ian drilling into him left him breathless. "I already did."

Ian dipped his hand into the water, then rubbed the come away. "Yes, you did and it was glorious. But I meant to the gallery. You should come."

The ache got so much stronger. "Am I comin with you, or was that just an invite to show up?"

Ian kissed him again, wishing they took that extra moment for back and forth blow jobs, he wanted to taste himself on Mickey's puffy lips. "You should come with me."

"Bet I gotta wear clothes though, right?"

"You better," Ian kissed him again, then moved back. "I can undress you again after."

Mickey sank back into the water. Eyes heavy, but looking at Ian like he was still naked. "Guess it's a date then."

"One of many I hope." 

The knocking came again, louder this time. 

"Put your damn clothes on, we got work to do."

Ian smiled. "Ready to let them back in?"

Mickey nodded. "No, but we have no choice. Let em in, then you promised sex after this was over."

Ian blinked his surprise, more than ready for more. "Still want it after? Figured that was it and we just upped the timeline."

"Oh, no," Mickey put his hand over his head and gripped the back of the tub, forcing Ian to watch his muscles tense. "You promised me after and just because we moved it up doesn't mean you're off the hook."

The door opened, no more knocking and all his assistants came back in, smiles on their faces. Ian ignored them, looking back at Mickey. 

"Fine, after, but you ride me."

While the others stopped instantly, mouths open wide, Mickey just moaned at the image. "Deal."

Ian swung his camera back around, aimed at Mickey. "Deal. Time to work."


End file.
